Zen and Shirayuki's desire night
by utsukushi kiri
Summary: (i donot own the picture or the manga or the characters!) what will Zen do when his desires are too much for him to handle. Does shirayuki fill the same way? Will zen and Shirayuki finally have their night filled with love and passion? ps- this is strictly LEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
okay so... i couldn't find much of adult romantic stuff on zen and Shirayuki so i thought of writing one on my own... so yeah. but let me warn you this is HEAVILY **LEMON**. so if you can't take it, don't read it! :D you have been warned. and please dont mind my poor english. thanky you! enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER- I ABSOLUTELY** ** _DO NOT OWN_** **THIS MANGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN FICTION BASED ON MY IMAGINAMTION.**

It was yet another beautiful day at Clarines. the sun was shining brightly against the clear blue sky as Zen sat day dreaming by the window of his huge palace. Few years have passed after Shirayuki came to this castle as lighting up Zen's life. And he has always loved her. But, could never get enough of her. Something kept brewing deep within Zen, like many times he woke up from his sleep and was compelled to take a shower to clean himself and calm his heart. It was embarrassing almost.  
However, little did he know that Shirayuki too felt the same way.

*knock knock*  
"enter..". it was kiki and mitsuhide. Each of them carried huge piles of paper. Zen sighed. Nothing had been the same after Zen's elder brother Izana had returned. It was only work and work.. AND work. Shirayuki was also busy with Ryu and the chief pharmacist, and that was worse part.  
"you look energetic." mitsuhide muttered followed by a huge yawn. kiki looked like she would kill anyone who would mess with her. they all were tired.  
'No' Zen thought. he had enough. he was going to take a break today and that was it. 'Shirayuki just wait, i will see you today!'  
"kiki! mitsuhide! distract the guards! i need to go out."  
they were both surprised. "what about Izana Dono?" mitsuhide asked.  
"i will deal with him later." Zen replied.  
Wasting no more time he opened his doors and ran towards the corridor. ofcorse there were two guards waiting but before they could react obi shot them with sleeping darts!  
"thanks Obi! i owe you one!"  
"one? huh.. like quite a few." Obi chuckled.

\- on the other part of the palace, in the pharmaceutical building.-

"Shirayki! get me the dried herbs from the cellar. they should be quite ready by now." ryu said.  
"okay! i will get them." Shirayuki wondered if he could meet Zen on her way. They hadn't met for so long. She knew Zen would be in his study, probably working.  
As Zen was running towards the pharma building he saw Shirayuki. 'hmmm, may be i should surprise her' he chuckled and followed Shirayuki to the cellar.  
It was dark in there and Shirayuki walked slowly towards the herb storage.  
She thought she heard footsteps behind. But she ignored it and kept walking. No, now she was sure that someone was behind her. She clearly heard someone breathe.  
"hey there beautiful~"  
"KYAAAAAAAA!" Shirayuki screamed as she lost her balance and fell. But the voice sounded familiar.. "Zen?!" Shirayuki breathed.  
Not being able to control himself, Zen bursted out laughing.  
"eeh?! Why are you here? that was so scary." Shirayuki sobbed.  
" i am sorry, really. haha.. but what are you doing here?"  
" i came to get the dried herbs."  
"ah sorry, let me help you" however Zen too lost his balance and fell over shirayuki.

_WARNING: LEMON BEGINS!_

"Aah!" Zen was shocked. Did shirayuki just moan?! he tried to get up but he pressed his hands against something soft. "nnghhh...a..ah. Z...Zen please stop."  
Zen suddenly realized what it was. shirayuki's breast. Zen wanted to remove his hands and apologize right then.. but his hands... were not moving. instead he bent and closed in on Shirayuki's lips. It was a strange sensation. Shirayuki too did not protest. Instead.. it was as if she was waiting for him. she too came close, until their lips finally touched. Zen moved his lips against her's passionately as his hands slid down below her hips and he pulled her close until she was straddling him. He played with her tongue and moved down to her jaw.. her neck as he kept on kissing her. Shirayuki's moaning became more loud.. until she was panting.  
Zen didn't give her time to recover. He took off Shirayuki's top and kissed her on her white lacey bra. He pushed it lower and her pink nipples peaked out from inside of her bra. Zen smiled at Shirayuki's embarrassed expression. Her hair almost matched her skin tone.  
slowly zen poked her nipples until they were hard and Shirayuki was loudly moaning. He bent lower and started licking and fondling with her breast. softly biting her nipples, sucking them and licking them roughly. they were so soft and fair. and Zen knew that they were all his.  
"e...enough... aaaah... i c...cant... i will... oooh..." She was going to climax. But zen wouldn't let that happen. As nice as he might seem, he wanted to tease her a little. just a little. after all he loved her so much.  
So he pushed her on the floor. He too was panting.  
"w...why am i the on...only one getting n..n...n...naked?" Shirayuki asked flustered.  
"you think you can handle me?" Zen grinned. he was self-obsessed at times, when he was not obsessing over Shirayuki.  
"nngh~" 'such sexy sound she makes, i had no idea' Zen thought.  
Finally Zen sighed and took off his shirt slowly. Shirayuki was staring at him... almost marveling at his muscular yet beautiful & slender torso. She wanted to touch him, kiss him... she wanted him to be happy. And she knew he was. Zen looked glorious as he hovered over Shirayuki. he finally had his woman. and he was going to have her, all night.  
he took off shirayuki's skirt. She was wearing matching white panties.  
Zen started kissing her tummy... moving lower and lower. To shirayuki's disappointment Zen skipped her panty portion and started kissing her thighs. But she was relieved from her embarrassment, somewhat. little did she know that Zen bigger and far more lewd plans for the area covered by her panties.  
After kissing her legs Zen tugged her panty and Shirayuki shuddered. "n..no not there...p..please zen...i beg you!"  
"you really dont want it? Even though your oozing with warmth which is flowing out. i can see how wet u are Shirayuki. i have always wanted this. Dreamed about it. Wanting touch you, kiss you and see such cute expressions and hear you moan. you are too sexy. And tonight you have to be mine."  
"b...baka! a...aah..." Zen had already started to caress and stroke the flesh covered underneath the white panties. As soon as he found an opening he slid his fingers. god she was so wet...and hot. He moved his fingers deeper into her flesh... exploring her. When he wondered how it would feel having himself inside her, he couldn't take it any more. he pulled off her panties and pulled her legs on either sides of him. Finally he lowered his pants. it was painful, the endurance.  
Shirayuki looked at his man part... She couldn't believe it was so big... she wondered if it would hurt. But she knew Zen loved him. And having him inside of her would just mean how much he loved her as woman.  
Zen looked her in the eyes and pulled her closer. kissing her between her breast... licking her and finally he thrusted it in. And oh my...the feeling... the feeling of the hotness wrapped aroung his big thing. it was unbelievable.  
Shirayuki gave out a little cry. 'it must hurt her' Zen thought. So he didnot move at first. He let the feeling sink in.  
"shirayuki...c..can i move?"  
"y..yes.." Shirayuki smiled. This was their moment.  
Zen moved his hips and Shirayuki moaned loudly. "aaaah...aah...ah...ah...aaah..mmmhhh" god damn! her moans turned Zen on like a beast. He still controlled himself. thrusting in gently.  
It was wonderful. both of them were sweating profusely. but as they moved against each other it felt like they were one. kissing and moaning on the intervals between Zen's deep thrust.  
He was loosing his mind as Shirayuki's boobs kept moving against his face with every time he was inside her. Sometimes he Sucked hard on her boobs and licked or softly bit her nipples to tease her more.  
"n...no Zen aaah! ...A..ah...ah..aah...ah... ...ah! st...ah ...i'm gonna...cu...ah!"  
"oooh ya...mmmhh... ... we will cum together...oh ya...!"  
With a final "squelch~" and thrust Shirayuki tightened around him as Zen filled her up with his warmth and love.  
"aah...Shirayuki... i love... you... god i love you so damn much..."  
"...m...me too...nnnghh..."  
Their first night of passion ended quite romantically in the cellar. As Zen showered Shirayuki with intimate kisses and love bites.

_morning came blissfully_

Shirayuki opened her eyes which were clearly adjusted to the dark. She wondered what time it was.  
"good morning~"  
"gya! Z...Zen...oh its you..." Shirayuki blushed a deep scarlet as Zen kept on staring at her naked body.  
"s...stop looking already!" Shirayuki turned away.  
Zen chuckled and hugged her from behind. Her hips were quite stiff from yesterday and Zen felt responsible.  
"Shirayuki... i...I'm sorry... i think i went a bit over board yesterday..." Zen muttered guiltily.  
After a pause Shirayuki whispered.."*mumble* *mumble*?"  
"what? i couldn't hear you...~"  
"d...d...did you..like..i..it?"  
Zen grinned. He loved teasing his woman. "like what?"  
"y...you know y..yesterday's...?"  
"yesterday?"  
"B...Baka! you're teasing me again!" Shirayuki hid her face.  
"No don't hide it. let me see you."  
"n...no!"  
"really now~" Zen pulled Shirayuki and kissed ker neck and moved his hands to her soft breasts.  
"aaah...ah! but its morning!"  
"then let me see you."  
"f...fine.." Shirayuki turned to face Zen. Ah her expression. Zen hid his face and sat up. this was bad for his heart. And god help him, he was turned on again!  
Shirayuki was blushing. Her lips red from all that kissing and Zen's suckling from yesterday and Zen's kiss marks left beautiful red impressions on her fair skin. She had almost teared up to face Zen.  
"w...what?"  
"Shirayuki. you are too damn cute."  
"ngh!~"  
"i promise you.. next time i will be more gentle. i will make you so happy that you will loose your mind..~"  
'n...next time?!' Shirayuki couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the thought. she smiled at Zen." yes tell me when Izana Dono lets you come."  
...UH...OH... Izana nee san...

As Zen walked to his room quietly he dreaded to face his brother. 'eep! i am soooo dead' But then again it was all worth it. Zen openned the doors and to his shock he was greeted with a loud cheer by Mitsuhide, Obi and Izana nee san!  
"eeeeeeh?"  
"congratulations my brother! you are finally a man! but still... the cellar? really? cheh cheh~"  
"Zen dono! drinks on you today evening!"  
Mitsuhide was quietly sobbing until he finally cried aloud. "ZEN! FINALLY! i was thinking how long you would be a sexually frustrated teen but i am so happy for you!  
"eh...eh...EEEEH?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

In the mean time the chief pharmacist and kiki were busy cheering Shirayuki on becoming a woman and Shirayuki felt that she was about to die with embarrassment. Especially when today She had promised to meet Zen at night at the garden on the terrace of the western wing.  
However they never found out how everyone got to know about Zen and Shirayuki's beautiful night.

-end-


End file.
